I Promised I'd be there for You
by Serpentira
Summary: My take of the Lone Power's past. The one who loves him looks back on how he was forced to leave Timeheart, and how he came back, and there's His version too. Chapter 4 is up, this time its the Bright One's turn.
1. Persephone

**Disclaimer: Diane Duane owns all of it! The only things that are some of the Lone Power's names and the character that is telling this story. This is my explanation of the Lone Power's past, because I think he must have had some good in him at the beginning, and also because I think that someone must have been able to love him.

* * *

**

When the worlds were first created I was almost a Power in my own right and I was in love with the light, and with Him. Síthä, red-golden haired and more inventive than most of the other Powers. So skilled was he in the Speech that They asked him to write the Book, and He did.

There is one thing I did then that I will never forgive myself for. I didn't read the Book before They took it to read from. Who would think that a single word could be so powerful, but it can. It was a simple mis-Spelling, a few missed lines, but it produced a drastic change.

When the Book was read from to reaffirm it's power He changed, and I lost my love for the first time. He went bad. I'm not even sure if He noticed, I don't think he did, but suddenly every thing he did went wrong and His world lost it's light.

They drove Him out and I don't know if They even knew what hat had happened to him. She was sad when it happened, my Sponsor, but then She was his sister.

As he left I called out to Him, "When you need be I'll be there for you, no matter where we are I'll come." He never looked back.

- - - -

He did come to me once, or I came to him, I'm not sure. My name then was Kore, His Hades. He was every thing I remembered, but sadder. We grasped time then, and froze it. When Demeter refused to condone our relationship I became Persephone of the shadows. We were married, and in truth are married still, and looked after a branch of Timeheart together.

- - - -

I'm standing in Timeheart with the visitor I've been waiting for, Nita. "Thanks," I say.

She looks at me, and I wonder if she recognizes me or not. "For what?" she asks puzzled.

"For fixing the mistake in the Book," I tell her, on her Ordeal she had added to one of the letters in His name, fixing that ancient mistake.

"Mistake?" she really is puzzled now.

"You fixed His name in the Book. I'm glad someone did because I don't think I could have done it myself."

Understanding seems to dawn on her. "You're welcome, it just seemed the right thing to do." We stand there as the sun rises and before she leaves I wave. We'll see each other again.

- - - -

Once again I'm standing in Timeheart, but this time I'm with Dairine. We don't talk much, mostly I just thank her for helping Him change. Before she leaves I pass on a bit of advice I was once told. "Love is where you least expect it most times. Just roll with it, he'll do you good." She rolls her eyes good-naturedly and I wave goodbye with a smile.

- - - -

I've just finished talking with Her when I turn around and see Him. He's standing there, leaning against the wall with his back to me. I know that time isn't linear, and that he never really left, but its such a relief to see him again.

"Síthä!" I call out, and then I'm running to Him as He turns. My arms are wrapped around Him, and he looks down at me. Then we're both laughing and He's hugging me back. He's running His hand through my hair, long and black as it was when I was Persephone. We don't need to do anything else we just lean against each other and drink in each other's presence.

Finally, as I turn away from Him, and I see Her and some of the other Powers, and I can no longer contain myself.

"He's back!" I call out joyously, "Síthä, the Book Writer, the Light Bringer, the Life Singer, and the Wander has returned!" In my joy I grab His hand and spin Him around. The dance we dance then is one of joy, one of life, and one of Making, and it's the one we've waited so long to dance again.

* * *

**This was just something I felt like writing. There is a poem that goes with it that I'll probably post. It's the same events, but from the view of the Lone Power looking back on what happened.**


	2. The Lone Power

**This is just a poem that tells of the Lone Power's view of his transformation and redemption.

* * *

**

One mistake, one little mis-Spelling. Powers save me from my own hand and words. Help me Love!

Dark fire, breaks the night.

Trees bleed and cloud my sight.

Tortured cries remind me of who I've been, what I've done.

Oh what I've done!

In Life's name and for Life's sake,

How could I forget?

But I did.

Lost and lonely I called for something half remembered and she came.

Child of light she came, and shed her coat of grass and grain when Demeter refused.

My dear transformed, to Persephone from Kore.

Took on darkness and shadow as robe and cloak,

And followed me.

She followed me, unafraid and not misled.

Freely she chose me, and freely I responded to her.

But that was only one life, one face.

Later, angry and scared, too proud to admit it,

Another came and fixed it,

Rewrote it,

Gave me back what I had thought lost forever,

A way out,

Life!

And again, when I tempted the children of another she held me,

Freed me,

And I saw the way in,

And took it, forced and freely.

And my Sister stood there, and I entered,

But She was gone.

Gone.

I looked, oh how I looked!

And I couldn't see her.

Couldn't see the spark for the light, the shadow for the darkness.

And just when I thought I could look no more,

She came to me.

Threw herself into my embrace and all was right again.

And as we danced our joy, danced a Making,

I told Her how scared I'd been,

that I'd never find Her.

She was touched but my concern, and then laughrd lightly.

"But Love, didn't I say I'd always be there when you needed me?"

I nod, and laugh in pure unrestrained joy,

And we dance our joy,

For each other, and the light.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly free verse…** **I moved the clumps of text around like that because I was having trouble getting it spaced right. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing to follow.**


	3. More Lone Power

**This chapter is a handful of poetry and other ramblings about the Lone Power, or from his point of view.

* * *

**

Darkness bites and calls to me.

I made it so I must serve it,

And in serving it it is created.

Death,

My charge.

So, slowly do they die, and, slowly too, my power fades,

But through my creation of it,

I can avail myself of it naught.

* * *

There is no malice in the dark, nor is there joy in the darkness I inhabit.

There is only reflection, you have only yourself, both blessing and curse as that may be.

I live in shadows, speaking from the parts of you you ignore or try to stamp out.

I pity you for that, that you can't see that acceptance is better than denial.

Watching from the darkness I have come to care for you, even though that goes against my purpose, or at least, I think it does.

To never die, only to kill. The creator's curse. To never be able to be affected by your own creation. I am changing, slowly but surely it is happening, but it leads me to wonder. If I can not avail myself of my own creation, can my darkness die?

* * *

Burning, burning in the light,

I look towards it, and I can see.

Burning, burning in the darkness,

I faced myself, and lost, and won.

Burning, burning in the spark,

I enter, and bar myself from entering.

Burning, burning in the shadow,

I have returned, and I never truly left.

Burning, burning in the Heart,

I am here, forever, never.

Burning, burning in my soul.

I am finished, saved, vanquished, lost.

Burning, burning in the world,

I am done, and started,

But can Death be taught to Die?

* * *

**Hopefully this was worth the read.**


	4. The Bright One

**Hey, I finally got this typed up!

* * *

**

Not long after He left she followed and went to Earth as Persephone. In the end they both, in those forms, came back to the Heart but not to a part I tend to visit.

I think that, in some ways, I've been trying to avoid her because, on some level, I think she might blame Me for what happened to Him, or I think that she should.

You're probably wondering why I, as The Bright One, The Fire Bringer, should feel responsible for His Fall.

I am His sister, but it's more than that. She offered the Book to Me, asked Me if I wanted to write it, and I said no. I decided that, just this once, I would let Him do something that was so important to Him. I would let Him Write.

Even though I know I was just trying to be nice part of Me wonders if maybe I might have, on some level, known what would happen to the Writer, that I didn't want to be the one to fall.

I want Him back so badly; the Heart just isn't the same without Him. It can get quite dull without Him there to liven things up. I also have a more selfish reason for wanting to see Him again. I want to know if He holds Me responsible.

If I were Him I don't think I could help but blame Me. If He doesn't… then He is better that I could ever be.

In the end I must wonder if it was for the best that it was Him who fell, because He will Rise, is Rising, is Risen. Because I've begun to think that if I had been the one to Fall…

I don't know if I would have been able to Rise.

* * *

**This is just the LP's 'sister' The Bright One (remember Peach?) thinking about Him and His Fall, and wondering about how things might have turned out under slightly different circumstances. (And yes, She is having a bit of a gloomy day). **


End file.
